Una última jugada
by GordoTerronillo
Summary: He aquí tu verdadera naturaleza, eres un animal. Y los animales, por muy domesticados que estén seguirán obedeciendo a sus instintos. Y tu instinto es matar. NnoiNel Lemmon


_**Disclaimer:**__ tanto personajes como diálogos reconocibles son del maestro Tite Kubo Ü_

_**Nota: **__se trata de un POV de Neliel, antes de que Nnoitra fuera la Quinta Espada :)_

Noté que algo andaba mal desde el principio. Tus brazos, aquellas cuerdas fuertes y poderosas, se enroscaron en mi cuerpo nada más entrar por la puerta. Pero no como siempre.

Tu aliento chocaba contra mi máscara y producía un siniestro silbido, intenté volverme para ver tu rostro, pero me apretaste más en tu abrazo. Noté tus fríos labios en mi hombro, a pesar de la tela que cubría mi piel, y suspiré.

Definitivamente algo iba mal. Nuestros encuentros solían ser duros y tú estabas demorándote demasiado. Ni palabras mordaces ni provocaciones. Tampoco aquel apremiante acercamiento que tanto ansiábamos.

Sólo tus manos acariciando mi cuerpo. Demasiado tierno para Nnoitra, demasiado extraño para Neliel.

Comenzaste a desnudarme, tan condenadamente despacio que me dieron ganas de arrancarme la ropa y enseñarte a hacerlo. Pero bien sabía yo que no te hacía falta aprender algo así, me lo habías demostrado otras noches.

La piel se me erizó al sentir tu cuerpo despegarse de mi espalda, al verme desprovista de la chaqueta de los Espada. Tus manos apartaron mi cabello de la espalda y repasaste con inesperada delicadeza el número tatuado en ésta.

No pude más que fijar la vista en un punto esperando algún fiero ataque de tu persona. Estaba asustada, creo que por primera vez no pude leer tus intenciones y aquello no me hacía sentir nada bien. No sabía qué iba a pasar, qué estaba pasando aquella noche. Por qué tenías que hacerla tan distinta a las demás.

Me giré bruscamente con el ceño fruncido, preparada para iniciar el ataque verbal ya que tú te negabas a hacerlo, pero tus labios me silenciaron antes de que mi cerebro pudiera juntar algunas palabras coherentes. Te atraje hacia mí con ansias, nuestros brazos buscando el cuerpo del contrario y llegué a pensar que ya estaba todo bien. Que pronto te comportarías como el animal que eras.

Me dejé hacer cuando noté que tu boca buscaba mi cuello, que bajaba hasta encontrar mi clavícula, que descendías y te entretenías en mi pecho, rodeando con tu lengua las aureolas de mis pezones.

Me recosté sobre la puerta que tenía detrás, pues apenas me diste tiempo para moverme cuando hice acto de presencia, y hundí mis manos en tu negra cabellera para acercarte más a mi cuerpo. Dejé escapar un gemido ahogado cuando noté tus dientes arañar el pezón endurecido y, como acto reflejo, fui a alejarte de tu objeto. Parecía que estabas esperando algún movimiento parecido pues tus manos cazaron al vuelo mis muñecas y las empotraste a cada lado de mi cuerpo para así dejarme indefensa ante tu hambrienta boca.

Miraste hacia arriba para encontrarte con mi mirada y sonreíste y, maldita sea, yo no pude más que estremecerme de placer ante tal perversa sonrisa. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba con cada lamida que me proporcionabas, me mordía los labios para privarte de oír aquello que buscabas. Y tú seguías mirándome mientras jugueteabas, solo para ver cómo me retorcía ante tus acciones. Y yo acabé sonriendo, porque me gustaba que me miraras cuando me dejabas en esas circunstancias, porque sabías que en verdad me gustaba todo aquel juego.

No sé cuándo acabaste de quitarme la ropa, ni siquiera sé si fui yo la que acabó con la tuya, pero antes de darme cuenta estábamos desnudos. Suspiré al contacto de tus frías yemas contra mis caderas y me insinué solo para ver tu mirada obnubilada de deseo posada sobre mis curvas. Algo en mí se relajó, el problema no era yo. Sonreí y adelanté mi pelvis en busca de tu cuerpo y por fin te dignaste a emitir sonidos. Un leve jadeo se te escapó cuando me froté contra tu hombría y, me disponía a repetir la acción una vez más cuando rodeaste mi cintura y me alzaste para alcanzar mis labios sin tener que inclinarte. Mis piernas quedaron colgando lánguidamente, moví los pies para intentar tocar con los dedos el suelo aún sabiendo que éste quedaba a un buen trecho de donde ahora estaba. Quedé extasiada ante aquel beso repentino, tus brazos rodeando mi estrecha cintura, tu cuerpo reaccionando al contacto con el mío y nuestras bocas explorando el territorio conocido.

Agarré tus hombros con firmeza y me entretuve delineando cada músculo, fruto de tus desquiciantes peleas. Deslizaba los dedos por tu tersa piel hasta que estos se unieron en un punto, entrelacé mis manos y alcé las piernas para volverlas a cerrar en torno a ti, cruzando mis tobillos sobre la parte baja de tu espalda.

Sin romper el beso noté cómo las comisuras de tus labios se estiraban, seguramente para reírte de mi acción, pero no me digné a mirarte pues sabía que al alzarme del suelo buscabas que hiciera lo que hice. Tus manos corretearon alegres por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mis glúteos y avanzaste unos pasos para pegarme a la pared, para repartir el peso y tener mayor libertad de movimiento.

Tu lengua empezó a lamer mi mejilla y yo ladeé la cara hacia el lado contrario para dejarte sitio y así pudieras recorrer bien mi piel, pero parece que mi gesto no fue el que buscabas. Tus dedos se plantaron sobre mi mandíbula para volverme la cara y me besaste.

Solo un beso. Seco, breve.

Como si te arrepintieras al instante de aquella acción tan emotiva comenzaste a morder mis labios con una furia conocida. Respondí al momento a aquella invitación y bajé mi mano de tu cuello para posarla sobre tu pecho, pellizqué un momento uno de tus pequeños pezones y seguí descendiendo hasta meter la mano entre mis muslos, hacia tu hombría.

El beso se cortó cuando gemiste contra mi boca, y yo lamí tu interior para recoger mi premio. Comencé a mover la mano lentamente y noté cómo tus caderas embestían suavemente contra ésta. Ahora fui yo la que dejó que notaras mi sonrisa crecer sobre tu boca. Sabía que querrías cobrarte aquel gesto y aceleré el movimiento de mi mano sobre tu pene.

Siseaste de placer y tus manos volvieron a mis glúteos, me alzaste empujando desde éstos y acabé un palmo más arriba, encajada entre la pared y tu cuerpo. Y mis manos ya no llegaban a su juguete.

Arqueé mi espalda para estar más cerca de ti que de la pared, mi cuerpo prefería el tuyo antes que aquella superficie fría, y rodeé tu cuello con mis brazos con la intención de que alzaras el rostro hacia mí. Pero no lo hiciste.

De una lamida reavivaste el placentero dolor de uno de mis enrojecidos pezones, y yo solté un quejido. Tu mano se metió entre mis muslos y acariciaste mi entrada, solo aplicaste presión en aquella zona, pero bastó para hacer que mis caderas ondearan contra tu cuerpo buscando más de esas caricias.

Soltaste una divertida carcajada y posicionaste tu miembro preparado bajo mi entrada. Deseé que la mano que aún me sostenía por encima de ti me bajara a toda prisa para poder disfrutar de aquello, pero tú no buscabas satisfacerme. La tortura era algo a lo que aún trataba de acostumbrarme, porque contigo todo era así.

Embestías muy lentamente para tan solo rozarme y hacerme gemir. Mis manos surcaban tu espalda con toda la intención de dañarte, amenazando con romper el duro Hierro del que tanto te enorgullecías. Intenté descruzar las piernas que se afianzaban a tus caderas pero tus manos volaron hacia mis muslos para sujetarme y mantenerme en su sitio. Pero ambos sonreímos al darnos cuenta de que yo ya había conseguido, con ese movimiento, escurrirme unos centímetros por la pared, por lo que mi entrada ahora sí que estaba a tu altura. Ahora ya no sólo podías rozarla.

Una vez más metí mis manos por entre mis muslos buscando tu erección, cuando la encontré te besé con ansias mientras la posicionaba correctamente y, antes de lo que había esperado, empujaste tus caderas contra mí, por lo que me facilitaste la tarea y ahora me tocó a mí soltar el aire contra tus labios en un largo gemido. Embestías dolorosamente rápido y yo ya no sabía qué hacer con mis brazos a parte de enroscarlos en tu cuerpo con fuerza.

Más de una vez se salió tu hombría de mi sexo en tus desquiciados empujes, y más de una vez agité mis caderas en tu busca mientras resoplada airada.

Cuando aquello pasó una vez más hundí mi boca en tu hombro y me apreté contra ti de tal forma que tus carcajadas resonaron durante unos segundos en la silenciosa estancia. Rodeaste mi cintura con tus brazos y yo me enrosqué a tu cuerpo dócilmente. Mi pelo ondeaba a tu paso y me dejé embriagar por el olor de tu cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hueco de tu cuello.

Me llevaste en volandas hasta la cama y me recostaste con tanta sutileza que casi me molesté. Fruncí el ceño y rodamos sobre las sábanas hasta quedar encima de ti. Y sonreí victoriosa.

Tu cara cambió, tu mirada se encendió con la furia de siempre y, a pesar de saber lo que vendría ahora, me gustó verte así.

Tus manos se hundieron con fuerza sobre la piel de mis caderas y me hiciste rodar para que quedara yo abajo. Una de tus manos agarró mis muñecas y levantaste mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Relamí mis labios y vi tu pupila fija en mi boca.

"_No te olvides de quién manda aquí, estúpida"_

Entrecerré los ojos un poco y, antes de poder responder a aquel comentario fácil, me silenciaste. Seguramente sepas lo que iba a decir, seguramente sepas la verdad. Seguro que sabes que hay otros dos Espadas más poderosos que yo, que te has cebado conmigo porque no soportas la idea de que sea yo, y no otro (ni otra), la que te supera. Seguro que también sabes que, en cuanto aceptes la verdad, todo esto acabará. Lo mismo también me beneficiaría a mí que nunca lo aceptes, que me odies.

Retomaste las embestidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te oía jadear contra mi boca y me soltaste las muñecas en el momento del orgasmo. Ambos gemimos y nos tensamos casi al mismo tiempo. Nuestros cuerpos se relajaron tras esos escasos segundos de máximo placer y te dejaste caer sobre mi pecho, tu pelo bañando mis hombros y fundiéndose con el azul del mío. Tu cabeza subía y bajaba al compás de mi agitada respiración y me sorprendió sentir las yemas de tus dedos paseándose sobre uno de mis antebrazos, acariciándome.

Me extrañé y volví a tensarme. Aquello fue lo que, en un principio, me sorprendió de todo esto. Comenzaste con un abrazo y un beso en el hombro, y ahora estabas regalándome caricias en vez de palabras hirientes.

Cerré los ojos y me abandoné a aquellas sensaciones. Tus dedos llegaron a mi codo, descendieron por mi hombro y rodeaste la circunferencia de mi pecho hasta llegar a mi vientre, donde apoyabas tu barbilla. Volviste a dar un nuevo rodeo por mi cuerpo y esta vez el recorrido acabó en mi boca, delineando mis labios. Casi podía ver tu mirada fija en mi rostro a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Después de aquello te bajaste de mi cuerpo y me diste la espalda. Y la total oscuridad me encontró despierta.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en el cuarto y tú ya no estabas entre las sábanas, como solías hacer. Todas las mañanas aquel eterno ritual, tu mirada fija en mi cuerpo mientras volvía a convertirme en Espada y las propuestas fallidas de lucha.

Suspiré y me desperecé felinamente en la cama. Me vestí y salí de allí mientras me ataba el cinto con la katana a la cadera. El estómago empezó a demandar alimentos y lanzaba sonoras llamadas, pero antes de aquello debía buscar a mis amigos.

Comencé la búsqueda por los pasillos de nuestras estancias, pero era muy tarde ya como para estar por allí, así que cambié el rumbo y busqué por los demás corredores con la esperanza de encontrarlos agazapados en algún rincón, preparados para pegarme algún susto.

Los busqué durante más de tres cuartos de hora, y ya se me estaba haciendo pesado cuando vi tu figura enmarcada por la silueta de Santa Teresa a tus espaldas.

"_¿Tú otra vez?" – _no me gustó nada encontrarte allí, y tu sonrisa se ensanchó macabramente al notar mi descontento.

"_¿Esperabas a alguien más?"_

Por alguna razón que se me escapaba parecías demasiado feliz, normalmente estarías derrotando débiles Arrancar frente a mis narices para provocar mi ira.

"_Eso no te incumbe, Nnoitra."_ – pasé por tu lado y, cuando creí estar fuera de tu espacio de ataque, volví a dirigirme a ti. _"Si de verdad quieres aparentar ser más fuerte no deberías llevar tu espada de esa forma, escóndela mientras caminas."_

Me dispuse a marcharme para continuar con mi tarea por otro sitio cuando una tremenda explosión a mis espaldas me hizo ponerme en guardia. Después todo fue muy confuso, tus carcajadas cortaban el aire, Pesche y Dondochaka sin sus máscaras, heridos…

La ira se apoderó de mi persona.

Al fin tendrías tu duelo, Gilga. Al fin habías conseguido encontrar mi punto débil, y ahora tendrías que pagar por ello. Saqué mi katana de su funda y avancé resuelta hacia ti con intención de herirte, de hacerte todo el daño que pudiera. Aunque nunca pudiese equivaler a lo que le habías hecho a mis fracciones.

El sonido del acero resonaba en el exterior, y varias veces estuve a punto de cortar tu piel, pero tu suerte o mi furia te salvaron. Casi no escuchaba las palabras que se te iban escapando a medida que avanzaba el combate, mi retina había congelado la sangrienta imagen que me habías regalado y no atinaba a digerirla.

Creí ver tu perdición cuando, por un segundo, bajaste la guardia. Cómo iba a saber yo que estabas aliado con otra persona.

"_Demasiado lento"_ casi sonreí al ver que mi espada entraba limpiamente por el lugar donde había planeado y me preparé para ver manar la sangre que había provocado mi katana en tu cuerpo. Como siempre me habías pedido.

Mi cara no podía mostrar mayor sorpresa cuando vi que en vez de sangre o heridas, tu persona se desvanecía, como por arte de magia.

Me quedé mirando el lugar donde debería haber estado tu cuerpo y aquel fue mi error pues, segundos después, oí mi máscara crujir, sentí mi cabeza arder y noté la sangre manar.

No sé cuándo ocurrió pero mis rodillas se doblaron, mi cuerpo se tambaleó y mi katana cayó. Antes de perder totalmente la consciencia vi tu rostro frío e impasible frente a mí y, muy a mi pesar, sonreí.

He aquí tu verdadera naturaleza, eres un animal. Y los animales, por muy domesticados que estén seguirán obedeciendo a sus instintos. Y tu instinto es matar.

Lo último que pude notar fueron tus dedos delineando mis labios y, aquel siniestro toque, amplificado por los efectos de la inminente pérdida de la consciencia, hizo que me estremeciera.

Por mucho que avanzaras en posiciones de Espada, siempre habría un tope. Y allí estaría yo, superándote.

Siempre.


End file.
